All TUFF's Christmas Carol
by MWolfL
Summary: T.U.F.F. Puppy parody of All Dogs' Christmas Carol. Can Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick convince Snaptrap to stop Honcho, Chief's evil cousin, from ruining Christmas? DudleyXKitty moments.
1. A TUFF Storytime

A.N. This is a parody of _An All Dogs' Christmas Carol_ using the characters from _T.U.F.F. Puppy_, with the exception of OCs. To fit the 'guardian angel' detail into the story I've decided to make T.U.F.F. in this story an organization of secret angels instead of secret agents. Instead of being real angels the characters are more like agents with special abilities, mostly Chief who is kinda like a sorcerer in this story. Also only official 'angels' can see Chief, which is why he only has the same scenes Annabelle has.

My main OC is Honcho, Chief's evil cousin. He plays Bella Donna's role in the story and is somewhat like a warlock. I didn't want to use an existing member of Chief's family for Bella Donna's role (not that we know much about Chief's family anyway...). Other OCs are my two kids for Dudley and Kitty: Ace and Dot, and Peachy-Author's kids for Dudley and Kitty: George, Molly, Summer, and Logan. Her OC Claire, Keswick's love interest, and Claire and Keswick's kids Lisa Tyler, Nathaniel, and Ariel are also in it or at least mentioned.

So, on with the story:

A young pup, who resembled Dudley, ran out of the bushes laughing. He then ducked around a bush and hid. A small kitten who looked like Kitty Katswell now came out of the bushes looking around. The pup leapt out and barked at the kitten, startling her.

"Can't catch me slowpoke!" The pup taunted before running off.

"Ace where are you going? We're gonna to be late for story time!" The kitten, Ace's sister Dot, protested.

Ace just continued running, laughing. Dot smirked.

"Ace come back!" She said as she went in another direction.

Ace soon neared the T.U.F.F. building and headed towards the garden in the back. He looked behind him and couldn't see his sister.

"Ha, I lost her!" He chuckled to himself.

Not. Dot suddenly appeared from behind a pillar and hissed at him, really startling him.

"You cheated!" Ace scowled.

"Sore loser." Dot retorted.

Finally, they made it to the gazebo, where Chief and some other kids were waiting. Four of the other kids looked like Keswick. The rest of the kids looked like mixes of Dudley and Kitty, except for one who resembled Ace and another who resembled Dot. These were Ace and Dot's siblings: George, Molly, Summer, and Logan.

"Are we late Chief, are we?" Dot said worriedly.

"It was all her fault!" Ace jabbed a thumb towards Dot.

"*Gasps!* Was not!" Dot protested.

"Ah-ah-ah, do you angels-in-training want to hear the story or not?" Chief wagged a finger with a smirk.

The other kids started begging for him to start the story. Summer hoped it wasn't a scary story.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Chief laughed as he turned a page. "This is a holiday story, about three ghosts, two bad rodents, and an evil warlock."

A few kids shivered.

"Huh, so it is a dumb old fairy tale." Ace scoffed.

"No, no no no it's all true." Chief shook his head. "In fact, the warlock was my evil cousin Honcho."

The kids drew back frightened.

"You mean the Boogie-Flea?" Dot said nervously.

"Yes." Chief confirmed.

Dot gasped.

"This is about how my two best secret angels tried to stop him from ruining Christmas." Chief explained as he turned another page. "Meet Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell."

"Hey our parents!" Ace said proudly.

"All right mom and dad!" Dot smiled.

"Hey, what about our parents?" One girl named Lisa protested.

"Your mother hadn't joined T.U.F.F. at the time, but Keswick helped Dudley and Kitty." Chief reassured her.

"But you said 'two best secret angels'." Lisa's twin brother Tyler pointed out.

"There's a difference between 'secret angel' and 'scientist' Tyler." Chief smiled.

"Oh."

"Well, at least dad is in the story." Lisa and Tyler's younger brother Nathaniel smiled.

Lisa, Tyler, and Nathaniel's youngest sister Ariel, who was a baby, clapped her hands happily at that.

"So, are our parents the ghosts?" George asked.

"Well...I'll start at the beginning, and let you figure it out." Chief decided before turning another page. "It was Christmas Eve, and Petropolis was preparing for a beautiful silent night."

The kids marveled at the beautiful overhead shot of Petropolis as the camera zoomed into the scene...


	2. The TUFF Christmas Party

The camera kept going, observing various citizens of Petropolis enjoying last-minute shopping and gazing at windows. It then followed one lone kid who was rushing to a restaurant. Or to the back of it. There he met up with two cooks and a waiter.

"Hello there, are you here to pick up the last of the food for .F.'s annual Christmas party?" One of the cooks smiled.

"I sure am, you got the food huh? Do ya do ya?" The kid said excitedly.

"Of course we do." The other cook chuckled, going inside to get a few boxes. "Careful with these boxes now." He smiled as he handed the boxes to the kid.

"You betcha! Thanks mister!" The kid excitedly ran off.

He kept on running until he was at the back of T.U.F.F., where the secret angels were hosting their annual Christmas party. The section was in a different location than the garden where Chief was telling this story, so the gazebo wasn't in view. A ginormous Christmas tree was however, with a bunch of secret angels and kids trying to position it with a rope and a Santa Claus Keswick. The rope hadn't been long enough to tie to the top of the tree so Keswick made up the last of the rope, using his feet to hold onto the tree. Or rather: these specialized boots with clamps on the bottom to hold onto the tree. The kids were there because purpose of this party was to give presents and food to orphans and foster kids.

As a bunch of other secret angels pulled on the rope to position the tree, the secret angels and kids sang.

SECRET ANGELS AND KIDS:  
When we hear a Christmas carol  
We know that it's Christmas at last  
Everytime we hear a Christmas carol  
We know that it's Christmas at last

Finally the secret angels and kids positioning the tree gave one last tug, and at the same time Keswick undid the clamps so that the tree could land. Too late he realized he was still up in the air, but fortunately managed to grab a garland, which he used to swing around the tree until he was able to leap into Dudley's arms. Dudley was so excited about the holidays that he was riding around on a desk chair, and so was able to catch Keswick and roll over to the outdoor bar without stopping. Dudley was all dressed up for the festivities like Keswick, except he was wearing a baseball cap with reindeer antlers on it instead of a Santa hat.

DUDLEY:  
Snowflakes on shiny round noses  
And icy lake under your paws

At the bar two kids were sampling a Christmas cake, and quickly ran off when Dudley and Keswick arrived. Well, more like slipped and slid, the top of that bar had been polished recently. Keswick took the time to get his specialized boots off. Useful as they were for positioning the tree, they were horrible for walking.

KITTY:  
The little ones tucked in their baskets

SECRET ANGEL:  
Dreaming sweetly of Santa Claus

Kitty, dressed up in a beautiful green dress with a holly on her red headband, helped another angel hold up two little kids in a basket to emphasize their lines.

KESWICK:  
Feasting!

SECRET ANGEL:  
And friendship!

SECRET ANGELS AND KIDS:  
And laughter!  
The joy that the season brings  
Every time I hear a Christmas Carol I think of these lovely things  
Every time I hear a Christmas Carol I think of these lovely things

Two kids had started to play with a round ornament, but Kitty took it so they wouldn't hurt themselves. She then tossed it to Dudley, who hung it on the tree.

One of the kids suddenly stood out: a young brown pup with a red hat and shirt. He also had buck teeth, which would cause you to mistake him for a rodent at first, but his floppy ears gave away his true species. What really made him stand out though was the cast on his leg. Because of this he couldn't run as fast, even with his crutch helping him. To give him a little fun, Dudley picked him up and gave him to another secret angel, who in turn gave him to a secret angel with a giant fake candy cane. He put the pup on top of the candy cane and pushed it upright.

SECRET ANGEL WITH CANDY CANE:  
Let's make the place look like Toyland

The pup with a cast leapt off the candy cane and onto a stack of presents.

KIDS:  
With tinsel and blinking white lights!

The pup with a cast then leapt off the stack and grabbed onto a garland, using it to swing into a wagon. He then went for a ride in the wagon.

SECRET ANGEL:  
We'll make our own garlands from candy

KITTY:  
Warm up cider for frosty nights!

DUDLEY:  
The mistletoes gotta go somewhere  
So I can get cozy with you  
Every time I hear a Christmas carol there's nothing I'd rather do

Dudley held up a sprig of mistletoe over himself and Kitty so that he could kiss Kitty on the cheek...but at that moment Kitty picked up the pup with a cast and hugged him. Dudley ended up kissing the pup's cheek instead. He just smiled it off though, he was in too good of a mood to be disappointed. Besides, he'll get another chance.

SECRET ANGELS:  
Every time I hear a Christmas carol there's nothing I'd rather do

Sure enough, after setting the pup free Kitty moved in closer and she and Dudley hugged. However at that point two kids dressed up as angels and suspended on strings swooped in and accidentally dropped a sheet over them. The two kids then picked up the sheet again.

SECRET ANGELS AND KIDS:  
We've gone from spring into summer  
From fall into winter  
And soon this December will end  
We'll tell the old year goodbye  
With our hopes rising high  
As the star on the tree brightly shining

When we hear a Christmas carol our spirits begin to sing  
Every time we hear a Christmas carol our spirits begin to sing

This time the kids dropped the sheet on the pup, who ripped through the sheet with a star on his head. The kids then picked up the pup and placed him on Dudley, who was on one end of a homemade teeter-totter. Keswick jumped on the other end, allowing Dudley to help the pup place the star on top of the tree. Dudley then went to the piano and started playing to the tune of the song they were singing.

DUDLEY:  
The music may go on until midnight

Keswick then popped out from inside the piano.

KESWICK:  
We're hoping our nuh-neighbors won't mind

Then some kids appeared next to Keswick.

KIDS:  
Tonight we are one happy family

KITTY:  
With good will toward all animal kind!

And now two other secret angels appeared from inside the piano...that's one very roomy piano.

SECRET ANGEL:  
The holly!

OTHER SECRET ANGEL:  
The candy!

KESWICK:  
The presents!

SECRET ANGELS AND KIDS:  
Always start my heart beating fast

But it's when I hear a Christmas carol  
I know that it's Christmas at last  
But it's when we hear a Christmas carol  
We know that it's Christmas at last!

Dudley and Keswick then got off the piano and went closer to the tree. Keswick and the pup with a cast worked together to plug in the lights, lighting up the tree. The pup with a cast howled with joy. At the end of the song Keswick couldn't help but laugh with joy.


	3. Verminious Scrooge

One little girl then observed the 'snow' the kids who were dressed up as angels dropped from the sky.

"Wait a second, this snow isn't cold!" She protested.

"Yeah its tropical snow." Dudley shrugged.

"It's popcorn." The girl frowned after sniffing a kernel.

"Tasty tropical snow." Dudley tossed a piece into his mouth.

The girl and some other kids protested that they wanted real snow.

"Hey I'm just a reindeer I can't promise you real snow." Dudley chuckled, picking up the little girl.

"Hey Dudley!" Keswick suddenly whispered. "I got the stuh-stuff!"

Dudley looked and saw Santa Keswick with a bag of presents.

"But I can promise you each a present." Dudley smiled with a hinting tone.

The kids cheered, forgetting all about there not being any real snow. They ran off to the tree to look for their presents.

"Hey wait for me!" The girl called as Dudley set her down. "Where's my present?"

Keswick laughed as the kids dug through the bag he brought.

Meanwhile, Kitty was overseeing the buffet. Dudley decided to check on things.

"And don't forget to donate something for Timmy." Kitty said to one secret angel who had collected a few cookies.

The secret angel tossed a coin into a tin can that was on the table.

"Well hello Kitty." Dudley flirted.

"Hello yourself tall dark and Blitzen." Kitty replied, smiling.

"For you Cupid, I'm a Dasher." Dudley tossed a cookie into his mouth and then picked up the tin can. "So you got lots of loot for Timmy?" He shook the can. "Cha-ching!"

"Yes, and it's really going to help the little guy Dudley." Kitty turned towards the pup with the cast.

Timmy was running with some other kids, but couldn't keep up very well. He even lost his balance and fell onto the ground, but laughed it off.

"Look at him, every year his leg gets worse and he never complains." Kitty sighed, obviously feeling sorry for Timmy.

"Yeah, I hope the little squirt gets that operation." Dudley dropped a coin into the can. "He deserves it."

"Hey Dudley!" Keswick called out; he was surrounded by kids. "I only got tuh-two hands! Duh-Dudley!" He both laughed and protested.

"I've got an idea, how about we distract the little tykes with another song?" Dudley went over to Keswick to help him.

"Yeah let's all sing nuh-now!" Keswick agreed.

"One more time!" A small secret angel said.

"One more time!" A scruffy small secret angel agreed.

SECRET ANGELS:  
When we hear a Christmas carol we know that it's Christmas at last  
Every time we hear-

"Bah humbug!" A harsh voice snapped.

Everyone gasped and turned towards the voice. A rat in a lab coat and a shrew wearing glasses showed up. Due to everyone's reaction it was obvious that those two were very unwelcome. The kids hid behind various secret angels, especially Keswick and Dudley.

"Oh no, it's Snaptrap and Luh-Larry!" Keswick groaned.

Snaptrap and Larry continued walking towards a booth, passing the piano. Larry hopped on the piano, causing a secret angel who was hiding in it to rise up and fall back in again. Larry then caught up with Snaptrap.

Snaptrap used to be a thief, but had gotten tired of being sent to jail. He agreed to do community service instead, and now was working as a delivery boy for a loan company. However there were rumors that he asked for more interest than the company allowed just so that he could gain some money for himself. No one could prove it unfortunately. Larry was his brother-in-law who reluctantly worked for him.

"Don't stop on my account, I'm just here to collect a few debts." Snaptrap growled as he knocked a tiny snowman off the table.

Timmy gasped as the snowman broke next to him.

"Hey mister that wasn't nice!" Timmy glared.

"Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo." Snaptrap said mockingly. "Now beat it gimpy!"

"Well I might get better, but you'll be ugly forever!" Timmy retorted.

Snaptrap actually laughed.

"Hey not bad kid, you got spunk. But don't push your luck." Snaptrap patted Timmy's head.

"Big dope." Timmy muttered as he hobbled off.

"Okay Larry, who's first?" Snaptrap asked.

Larry adjusted his glasses.

"Kitty: ten hundred." Larry read.

"What? Ten?" Kitty cried. "No, I only borrowed **four** hundred!"

"Interest honey." Snaptrap smirked. "I work for a business here, not a charity!"

"Oh come on Snaptrap, it's Christmas Eve a time of giving." Dudley smiled as he leaned on the table.

Snaptrap at first seemed to like the sound of that...

"Then gimme the eight hundred you owe me!" Snaptrap snapped.

"It's not due yet ya tightwad, so I'm not paying now." Dudley retorted, crossing his arms.

"You'll pay now Dudley." Snaptrap declared, pulling out a weird-looking whistle and hopping onto the table. "In fact, you all will!"

Larry put on a pair of earmuffs. Snaptrap now was sitting on the table.

"Allow me boss." Larry plugged Snaptrap's ears with his finger.

Snaptrap and Larry evilly chuckled, and then Snaptrap blew the whistle. A weird glowing green light came out of the whistle and formed itself into an evil looking legless dragon! Before the kids and secret angels could react the green dragon went through all their ears, hypnotizing them. Their eyes became green and yellow circles. Dudley was the last free one, and he tried to escape but it was too late.

"Give." He said in a monotone voice, taking off his antler hat.

"Give. Give. Give. Give. Give. Give. Give." The other secret angels and kids repeated, taking out the cash they had.

They lined up in front of the table Snaptrap was sitting at and dumped the cash on the table. Snaptrap had moved to the seating part of the booth by this point. Since Dudley didn't owe them anything he just put his antler hat on the table.

"Oh well aren't you too generous?" Larry smirked, holding out a bag so that Snatrap could put the cash in it. "Wow!"

He just saw Dudley's antler hat, and put it on. He then found a pink pinwheel; apparently one of the kids put it there.

"Okay, start loading up the stuff Larry, we're moving out." Snaptrap ordered.

Larry didn't listen, he just played with the pinwheel.

"I said let's go! Larry!" Snaptrap was getting very impatient. "Larry!" He glared.

"Oh, I used to have one of these in blue." Larry looked at the pinwheel fondly.

Snaptrap smashed it.

"Hey!" Larry protested.

"Now hop to it you peabrain!" Snaptrap ordered. "Now I'm dashing through the snow, with a big sack full of dough!" He then sang mockingly before noticing the bag by Keswick. "Oh, oh and grab those toys too!"

"Seasons greetings." Larry chuckled to Keswick. "Losers!"

By this point, Kitty had snapped out of the hypnotism.

"What was that?" She shook her head.

Snaptrap then noticed the buffet.

"Oo, food." He took out another bag and tossed it all into it - obviously he didn't want to ruin the cash.

He then was about to leave, when he noticed the can on the table.

"What have we here?" He grabbed it and shook it, realizing it was full of money.

"Hey!" Kitty protested, noticing this. "No that's for Timmy's operation! He won't recover without it stop! Timmy needs that cash!" She ran after him.

It was too late, Snaptrap and Larry were nearly gone.

"Heh-heh, so do I sister." Snaptrap called back. "So do I."

"Hey everybody wake up!" Kitty called.

The other secret angels and kids shook their heads, snapping out of their hypnotism.

"Come on!" Kitty said to the few who were still hypnotized. "We were robbed!"

Finally only Dudley was still hypnotized.

"Dudley? Dudley." Kitty sighed and went over to him.

She then blew into his ear, snapping him out of it. He rapidly shook his head.

"Dudley, Kitty, oh-over here!" Keswick called, now at the table were the buffet used to be. "Look he stole Timmy's operation muh-money I just...oo, let me at him! I'll blast him with one of my luh-lasers!"

"What kind of **creep** would do that?" Dudley asked angrily.

"Dudley," Timmy asked, going up to him. "Why'd that guy take all our stuff?"

"Hey hey, never fear little ones." Dudley smiled. "Santa's favorite reindeer and his number one elf will get your presents back. Every single one."

All the kids cheered.

"Thanks Dudley." Kitty smiled. "Sure you don't need my help?"

"Nah, Keswick and I will be fine." Dudley shook his head. "Besides, you're the hostess and someone's gotta stick around and keep an eye on our guests. Especially the kids, don't want anything to happen to them."

"Very true." Kitty had to agree.

"We'll get those goodies back from Snaptrap before the mistletoe gets cold." Dudley promised as he and Keswick left.

"Uh Duh-Dudley, you know the muh-mistletoe is already cold from being hung out for so luh-long right?" Keswick pointed out.

"Don't you know expressions when you hear them?" Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Suh-sorry. Let's get those puh-presents back!"

"Yeah! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley leapt into the air determinedly.

"Hey little man it's getting late." Kitty now said to Timmy. "I think it's time to get you home."

"Aw," Timmy pouted. "I wanted to stay at the party."

"Oh but it's Christmas Eve." Kitty pointed out. "And you know Martha must be missing you."

"Yeah." Timmy agreed, following Kitty towards the sidewalk. "You know, she's not so bad...for a foster sister." He chuckled.

They continued walking towards Timmy's foster home. While most of the orphans came from the orphanage and were going to sleep over at T.U.F.F. Timmy had been partially adopted by a girl named Martha and her mom. Martha and Timmy had bonded, so Martha and her mom decided to take him in. They couldn't afford to completely adopt him so they made a deal with the orphanage: Timmy can live with them for now, but they have pay for his operation before January second. The orphanage, knowing that Martha and her mom were poor, decided to make the payment for adopting Timmy and the payment for his operation the same thing since the operation was more important. If Martha and her mom couldn't raise the money in time then Timmy would have to go back to the orphanage.

It was also why Dudley and Kitty had set up a trust fund for Timmy's operation. They knew Martha and her mom wouldn't be able to raise the money in time so they decided to help. They also knew that the chances of sick kids like Timmy getting adopted were slim, meaning that if Timmy had to go back to the orphanage he might never get another chance at getting a family.

"Am I going to fast for you Timmy?" Kitty asked, noticing that Timmy was getting a little tired.

"No." Timmy said a little tiredly. "I'm okay. Look there's Martha!"

They were just across the street from Timmy's foster home, and Martha, a Cocker Spaniel, was sitting worriedly on the steps of it. Even though she knew where he was she didn't like him staying out so late, especially in cold weather.

"Hey sis!" He called.

"Timmy!" Martha turned and held her arms out. "Come here bro!"

Timmy ran towards Martha.

"Thanks Kitty, Merry Christmas!" He called back, waving with his free hand.

He then ran into Martha's arms, and Martha hugged him.

"Let's get you out of the cold and I'll bandage your leg again okay?" Martha picked him up so he wouldn't have to walk up the steps.

"And maybe some cocoa or eggnog?" Timmy hinted.

"Cocoa it is." Martha laughed.


	4. Operation Save Christmas

Meanwhile, Dudley and Keswick had thought of a plan to get inside and get the stuff: dress up as a tall service man. Keswick was the head and Dudley made up the rest of the body. However Dudley wasn't used to walking blind...or with someone on his shoulders.

"Hey watch it watch it!" Keswick said quickly, nervous about falling off.

"Watch what, I can't see a thing!" Dudley retorted.

Dudley's arms then accidentally hooked onto the arms of a guy waiting for a bus. They ended up spinning around until the guy bumped into the fence surrounding a large Christmas tree lot. The guy stared at Dudley and Keswick.

"Whoa easy pal, too much partying huh?" Dudley covered up.

Fortunately, they were able to make it to the door of Snaptrap's lair, or at least the top part. Only Snaptrap and Larry were there, the rest of D.O.O.M. were with their families and Snaptrap's mom was at Snaptrap's sister's place (thank goodness!). Larry was with Snaptrap because Snaptrap's sister wanted him to spend Christmas Eve with Snaptrap. She was always trying to make them get along.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and Larry had polished off the buffet and were now counting the extra cash they earned...including Timmy's operation money.

"Ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred-thousand dollars!" Snaptrap grinned evilly.

"Oh boy boss, you sure know how to-" Larry praised (more out of fear than anything else).

Just then, the disguised Dudley and Keswick burst in. Snaptrap and Larry were slightly startled, but then chuckled to themselves. Snaptrap then whistled innocently. Obviously they hadn't been fooled by the disguise.

"Oh hi there, I'm here to read the muh-meter." Keswick said.

"What at nine o'clock on Christmas Eve?" Snaptrap questioned, amused.

"Yeah special holiday suh-service so just point us-I mean me, to the meter sir."

"Right up here guys-oh, sir." Snaptrap directed Dudley and Keswick to the stairs.

Dudley and Keswick awkwardly followed Snaptrap up the stairs, Keswick nervously directing Dudley under his breath.

"Okay, okay we're at the tuh-top of the stairs." Keswick breathed with relief.

Snaptrap gestured towards a door, which Dudley started to open. Snaptrap then pressed a button on the stair railing, causing the floor to push Dudley and Keswick outside - that's where the door led - and into a dumpster. The fall caused the dumpster to tip over and the lids of the dumpster to close on them. Dudley propped the one in front of him up.

"Nice try!" Snaptrap laughed. "And a Merry Humbug!" He added before slamming the trick door.

"Huh, maybe we should've tried a wig." Dudley considered.

The dumpster door on his end slammed onto his face.

Dudley and Keswick quickly went to their homes to take a shower. They then went back to D.O.O.M. to try another method. This method needed them to be on the roof. Dudley got up there no problem, but Keswick needed to use an invention.

"I duh-don't know about this Dudley." Keswick said nervously as he took off his suction-cup shoes. "I mean, a chuh-chimney?"

"Hey it works for Santa right?" Dudley retorted, hopping into the chimney.

Keswick couldn't argue with that - after all Santa Claus was bigger than him and bulkier than Dudley - so he hopped into the chimney after Dudley.

"Keswick, next time wait a few minutes so you don't **land on my head**!" Dudley scolded through his teeth.

"Suh-sorry." Keswick said sheepishly.

They then started awkwardly climbing down the chimney. Unfortunately, their awkwardness wasn't exactly silent.

"Dudley I'm stuck!" Keswick said in a panicked whisper.

"You're kidding right?" Dudley couldn't believe it.

"No I ruh-really am!"

"*Ugh*, Keswick you are a brilliant scientist...but a lousy secret angel." Dudley scowled, annoyed.

"Well next time you take Kuh-Kitty and I'll stay behind and luh-look after the guests!" Keswick retorted.

"Actually not a bad idea." Dudley sighed.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and Larry were snacking on some Chinese food. They had still been hungry and Chinese was the only thing available...not that they were complaining.

"And in a twinkling, I heard on the roof." Snaptrap said to himself before taking out a match.

"The prancing, and yowling, of each little goof." Larry continued, rubbing his nose after Snaptrap struck the match on it.

It turns out Snaptrap and Larry expected Dudley and Keswick to try the chimney, and had prepared a giant firework in the fireplace ahead of time.

Snaptrap lit the fuse, which quickly traveled to the firework.

"Stop hissing at me!" Keswick said sternly to Dudley.

"Who's hissing? I'm not hissing!" Dudley replied. "Kitty hisses, not me!"

"Wha-"

The firework took off and reached them. They screamed as the firework carried them into the air.

"COULD'VE BEEN WORSE!" Dudley screamed.

Fortunately, they deployed their parachutes before the firework exploded. They were safe...but more annoyed than before.

"Steal Timmy's money huh?" Dudley said angrily, back at the Christmas tree lot.

He and Keswick were planning to use a large one as a battering ram. Sometimes expensive trees came in handy.

"Drop me in the trash huh?" Dudley continued, grabbing onto the trunk. "Shoot me up a chimney huh?"

Keswick grabbed the pointed end of the tree with a determined look.

"Okay, that's it!" Dudley declared. "Now, we're gonna deck his hall!"

"Ready!" Keswick said.

With determined yells, they charged towards the front door of the lair. They shouldn't have yelled, it turns out Snaptrap expected this too and was timing them.

"Four...three...two...one...now!" He ordered.

Larry opened the door just as Dudley and Keswick charged in. They ended up crashing into the opposite wall.

"Told you we'd get in." Dudley groaned, rubbing his head.

Snaptrap and Larry approached Dudley and Keswick. Keswick spat out a few pine needles.

"Okay Snaptrap give back Tuh-Timmy's - *ptoo!* - dough!" Keswick ordered, drawing out his laser. "I'm not afraid to use thuh-this!"

Snaptrap knocked down Keswick's laser and stepped on it, breaking it.

"I hate it when you do thuh-that." Keswick muttered, irritated.

"Give back Timmy's money npw, you can't just waltz into our party and steal our stuff!" Dudley took over for Keswick.

"Sure I can." Snaptrap smiled, taking out the whistle. "I've got this, remember?"

"Hand it over smart guy!" Dudley glared.

"Ah-ah-ah, I'd love to Dudley, but my boss just won't let me." Snaptrap grinned.

"Boss?" Dudley scoffed. "You don't have a boss."

"Forgot me already Duddy?" An evil male voice said from the fireplace.

A large evil looking flea came out of the fireplace. He was wearing a black vest and a black spiked collar, and had dark brown reptilian wings. He looked somewhat like Chief, except, well, eviler.

"Honcho!" Dudley and Keswick gasped.

Though Honcho was really Chief's size, he preferred being at least Snaptrap's size so that he could be a little more intimidating.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Honcho replied, going over to Dudley and Keswick.

Larry shivered, and Dudley and Keswick looked worried. Understandable, considering what day-uh-night it was. If Honcho was doing something now...uh-oh.

"So Duddy, it seems that you stumbled onto my little plan." Honcho teased.

"Don't talk to him Dudley!" Keswick said quickly, remembering back when Honcho had temporarily tricked Dudley into joining his side with meat. "He's evil and nuh-nasty and buh-buh-bad!"

"At least I'm more fun than my goody-two-shoes cousin." Honcho retorted.

He then used his magic to create a cloud and hopped onto it.

"Oh look at me, Mr. Perfect Chief, Head Angel, King of the Clouds." He said mockingly before creating false snow. "Watch me make it snow for the kiddies. Ah-hah-hah."

Dudley circled his finger around his ear at this.

Oh, and even though Chief was alive he lived so high up on a mountain that it was like he was living on the clouds. He lived there to prevent unwanted visitors (like the press).

"Ha-ha-ha!" Honcho then said before going to Snaptrap. "Give me that!" He snatched the whistle.

"So what's this hotsy-totsy plan of yours, hm?" Dudley demanded.

"Larry, do the honors." Honcho said.

"At midnight, when every kid in town is tucked into bed." Larry began. "We're going to blow a magic whistle!"

He tried imitating a whistle, but failed. He shrugged it off.

"Well...then all those darling little girls and boys will get that zombie look." He continued. "Give, give, give."

He and Snaptrap laughed.

"Give!" Snaptrap laughed.

Larry chuckled until Snaptrap grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along the floor.

"And then they'll drag their parents' gift out the door, and bring them here to me!" Snaptrap finished, still laughing.

"If, uh, Chuckles here gets all the goodies," Dudley jabbed a thumb at Snaptrap as he turned towards Honcho. "What do you get?"

"Me? Hm, I get to ruin Christmas!" Honcho laughed, waving the whistle.

"Except for one small point," Dudley snatched the whistle. "**This** little toot couldn't wake a whole city."

"No." Honcho went over to some curtains and opened them. "But this could!"

On the wall was a diagram of a whistle so huge that it needed it's own stand much like an observatory telescope!

"Oh..." Keswick said nervously. "It's-it's guh-gigantically humongous. You just gotta stop her Snaptrap, I'm buh-beggin ya!" He pleaded, going down on his knees. "You know Santa's wuh-watching you Snaptrap, he knows if you've been suh-sleeping, he knows if you're awake."

Snaptrap just snarled, causing Keswick to run back to Dudley.

"Forget it Keswick, you can't reason with flunkies." Dudley sad calmly. "You gotta go to the source. So Spikey where's that big whistle, hm?"

Honcho just snapped his fingers and the whistle started to glow bright red. Finally Dudley dropped it out of pain and Honcho caught it.

"Somewhere where you'll never find it hot-shot." Honcho replied, chuckling evilly.

The whistle melted in his hand.

"Well we're not leaving until you tell us where it is!" Dudley glared.

"Hey, even Larry and me don't know." Snaptrap shrugged. "Do we?"

"Yeah," Larry agreed. "We don't know anything."

Honcho snapped his fingers again. The fireplace flared up and tiny red evil-looking bugs hopped out.

"Oh you'll be leaving all right." Honcho said. "Meet my Fire Lice!"

Dudley and Keswick, not wanting their butts singed off, panically headed for a trapdoor in the floor.

"Come on Keswick let's go!" Dudley called.

"Hey Dudley wuh-wait for me!" Keswick called back.

"Come on Keswick, get the lead out!" Dudley opened the trapdoor. "Down here!"

They leapt through the trapdoor, but the Fire Lice followed them and chased them through the underground lair and another trapdoor that opened onto a tunnel. One Fire Louse singed Dudley's tail. Finally they came to an area with various directions.

"Uh...this way!" Dudley remembered which tunnel lead to the sewers.

After all there was only one way to deal with fire creatures.

Dudley and Keswick ran left and leapt down into the sewer. Fortunately a few Fire Lice couldn't stop in time and sizzled in the water. Dudley and Keswick caught their breath...until a piece of a Fire Louse landed in front of Keswick. It then poofed, causing Keswick to freak out and disappear underwater, leaving his glasses floating on the water. Dudley just stared ahead with an exasperated expression.

"That settles it: no more partnering with Keswick." He muttered dryly.


	5. A Dickens of a Plan

Dudley and Keswick traveled through the sewers until they came to a place where they could reach a manhole.

"Dudley, where do you suh-suppose Honcho hid that giant whuh-whistle?" Keswick asked as he opened the manhole cover.

Keswick then looked around...and screamed as he saw a motor scooter heading for him. He quickly ducked back down in time. After the scooter passed Keswick peered out more cautiously, removed the manhole cover, and crawled out. He then massaged his head.

"Oo-oo-oo, oh that's gonna be tender, that's gonna be tuh-tender until the Rose Parade." Keswick joked, trying to cheer up a depressed Dudley. "Maybe even 'til Juh-June."

"Big yucks Keswick." Dudley said dryly as he crawled out of the manhole. "Really big yucks."

They started walking down the sidewalk, Dudley still depressed. Finally even Keswick had to admit that this situation was too serious for a joke to lighten it.

"Dudley, what'll we do now?" Keswick asked.

"*Ah*, ya got me Keswick." Dudley sighed. "Maybe Kitty will know. I'm certainly out of ideas."

"You mustn't give up Angel Puppy!" A familiar male voice called out.

"Ah whatever you say Chief..." Dudley sighed. "*Gah* Chief?" He double-taked.

Dudley and Keswick headed for a window. Chief often used his powers to appear to his angels in reflective services since it was a faster and safer way of communication than even phones. This time he was in a giant ornament that decorated a toy store window.

"Oh goody, we cuh-could use your help!" Keswick smiled.

"I have an urgent angelic mission for you both, and Angel Kitty too!" Chief said. "You must stop Honcho's evil plot! This affects thousands of families so goofing off is not an option." He gave Dudley a stern look.

"Chief, for once, you don't have to tell me twice." Dudley said.

"That's right Dudley, no one muh-messes with kids while we're around!" Keswick said determinedly.

"Now, I've left you something to help with your assignment." Chief gestured towards a nearby tree. "It will provide you with enough magic to devise a major plan."

There was something shiny hanging from the tree by a thread. It was bright gold, shaped like a star, and had wings on it. Even though all secret angels had special abilities Chief was the only one who actually had magical powers. Both he and Honcho had been studying magic since they were young lads, but while Chief planned to use his powers to help others Honcho only wanted to gain power through his. This caused him to become evil and hate all things good. Like Christmas.

"A Miracle Angel Pin, great!" Dudley grinned, taking the winged pin. "We'll find that big whistle in no time!"

"Sorry Dudley, there's only so much my magic can do." Chief said. "This pin won't locate the whistle. However, it will help you find a way to foil Honcho's plan. So think guys, think, it's up to you to save Christmas."

His image on the ornament disappeared. Dudley thought for a moment. Keswick stayed out of the thinking, he was more into science related problems and this situation required more imagination than intellect. Not that Keswick was lacking in imagination, but Dudley was more experienced when it came to using it.

"I dunno..." Dudley finally came up with something. "You think we could turn Snaptrap into a goodguy?"

"Goodguy, ha! Don't make me luh-laugh!" Keswick scoffed. "That rat is a tuh-total Scrooge!"

"Keswick, baby, that's brilliant!" Dudley smiled.

"Mm, it is?" Keswick didn't get it.

"Yeah, we're gonna run a scam on old Snaptrap." Dudley grinned. "A Dickens of a scam."

"Dickens?" Keswick still didn't get it.

"You know, that English guy who wrote-"

"A Christmas Carol, right!" Keswick got it.

"Well, remember how those three ghosts came to visit Scrooge?" Dudley picked up a discarded newspaper, put it on his head, and made a ghostly moan.

"Uh..." Keswick hesitated. "No, I don't like ghuh-ghosts. Nothing doing Dudley."

"Keswick, who was the one who brought those zombies into existence that one Halloween?" Dudley frowned.

"That was different, at least I could suh-somewhat control them!" Keswick protested. "You cuh-can't control ghosts, they come and guh-go as they please!"

"Oh don't worry, you won't see any ghosts." Dudley smiled, putting the newspaper over Keswick's head.

"You sure?"

"'Cause you're gonna be one!" Dudley grinned. "Come on, we'd better let Kitty know what's going on." He ran towards T.U.F.F..

"Well, at least I'll be in cuh-control of myself." Keswick shrugged. "Hey Dudley wuh-wait for me!" He ran after Dudley.

After secretly talking to Kitty about the whole matter, she was more than willing to help.

"Oh Pin, a little Christmas Carol magic if you please." Dudley smiled.

A gold swirl surrounded Dudley, Keswick, and Kitty. They gave out startled sounds as the magic made them disappear in an electrical flash. Then Kitty reappeared.

"What just happened?" She frowned, confused; she then thought it over. "Maybe it's not my turn yet." She decided.


	6. Childhood to Just Hood

Meanwhile, back at D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was in his bedroom (which he rarely got a chance to sleep in thanks to his mom being in a nearby bedroom) watching TV and eating popcorn. Larry walked towards Snaptrap's bed frowning.

"What do you want?" Snaptrap demanded.

Larry didn't respond, so Snaptrap just scarfed down the rest of the popcorn. He then slurped up some soda.

"Why are you in bed anyway?" Larry demanded. "Our big heist is at midnight!"

"I needs my beauty rest so I'll look good!" Snaptrap retorted. "Now beat it!"

Snaptrap hit Larry with the empty popcorn bucket as he snapped that, causing Larry to fall into the hallway. Snaptrap then got up and slammed the door in Larry's face.

"If he wanted to look good he should've gotten into bed earlier." Larry muttered to himself as he headed back downstairs. "Like Christmas Eve last year!"

Snaptrap then irritatedly flipped through the channels. There was nothing on besides holiday programming.

"Television." Snaptrap scoffed. "Bah humbug, I hate these Christmas specials!"

Finally, an all new channel appeared on the TV. A channel that featured Snaptrap's face!

"Welcome to VSN. The Verminious Snaptrap Network." The announcer said.

"Wha-?" Snaptrap couldn't believe it. "That's-that's me!"

A familiar looking dog then appeared on the screen. He was decked out in Victorian attire and was standing on an old British path.

"Good evening, I'm Jacob Dudley." The dog introduced himself. "Welcome to our holiday special 'It's a Wonderful Snaptrap'."

Snaptrap, who was taking a sip of soda, did a spit-take and tried to change the channel. The channel wouldn't change at all!

"In this story, you'll be visited by three ghosts." Jacob Dudley continued after Snaptrap gave up. "Each will arrive at the chiming of a bell."

"I'll ring your bell buddy!" Snaptrap threatened, realizing that Dudley was up to something.

The city clock struck nine o'clock.

"Ah there's the first one, it's time for ghost number one!" Jacob Dudley said. "So let's go back to a simpler time."

At that, the screen changed so that Jacob Dudley was standing in front of a house.

"Hey, is that...that's my old childhood home..." Snaptrap couldn't believe it; he moved closer to the TV to get a better look.

You see Snaptrap used to live somewhere else with his parents and sister, until they moved into Petropolis. Snaptrap was a preteen when that happened.

Jacob Dudley suddenly reached through the screen, grabbed Snaptrap's nightshirt-front, and pulled him through the TV! Snaptrap then fell out of a different TV and landed in a familiar looking living room.

"Hey, what gives?" Snaptrap looked around as he got up.

Then a shadow fell over him, causing him to let out a startled cry! There was a ghostly figure with glowing eyes! However, when the figure turned the flashlight on it was easy to see that it was just Keswick wearing a robe. The 'glowing eyes' were really his glasses. Keswick made a ghostly moan for the fun of it...which was evidenced by his snigger.

"Keswick?" Snaptrap said. "What's going on here?"

"I am not Keswick, I am the Ghuh-Ghost of Christmas Puh-Past!" Keswick said in a ghostly voice...then his foot caught on the edge of a rug. "Who's really clumsy, whoa!" He fell over.

Snaptrap grabbed Keswick by the front of his robes.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?" Snaptrap glared. "Huh?"

"No but kinda close." Keswick replied before shining a flashlight on two familiar figures.

It was a younger Snaptrap and a female rat playing a board game together.

"Beverly?" Snaptrap rubbed his eyes. "That's-that's my sister!"

"And you, only smaller." Keswick added. "I didn't know you used to wear guh-glasses."

"Switched to contacts when I was a teen." Snaptrap explained.

"Hm, I've been thinking of switching to cuh-contacts myself." Keswick nodded. "It's hard finding a good pair of lab guh-goggles that fit over glasses."

"Wait so if that's Beverly..." Snaptrap went closer to his sister. "Beverly, it's me, Vermie."

"Oh she can't hear you, this is the puh-past." Keswick explained. "You know, like a fluh-flashback-Vermie?"

"She gave me that nickname a long time ago." Snaptrap said nostalgically.

"Looks like you two were buh-best friends." Keswick noted.

"We were." Snaptrap just continued watching the scene. "She was the only family member who really loved me. Mom never did, she preferred Beverly, and dad wasn't much of a kid person in general. But Beverly...she was pretty much the only friend I had growing up."

Snaptrap then started to sing.

When the lights go out,

I dream about my childhood.

And how me and my sister would always play

Mom never liked me at all

Dad would rather watch basketball

But in these crazy dreams,

I still can hear her say

Our mom will always be wrong

Vermie

She is just way too headstrong

Vermie

But I'll always be there no matter what

'Cause you're my pal

Keswick started sobbing, feeling sorry for how Snaptrap's parents didn't care about him and also touched that his sister always liked him.

"I gotta admit." Snaptrap said before going back to singing.

Yeah, we was tight

That lass was all right

We used to play all games

From nine AM to almost night

Play tag and all them indoor sports

Like tug-a-war and pillow forts

Had what you'd call

A regular ball

And Christmas was funnest of all

Cookies to bake

Presents, snow and cakes

We had fun with snowball fights

Skated at the lake

Decorated every single room

We even did our own bedrooms

Then Christmas morning we'd open presents

And sing carols in pageants

"And basically, we'd have fun everyday." Snaptrap finished with a sigh.

"Come, we have other puh-places to see." Keswick said.

"But I want to watch me and Beverly play!" Snaptrap protested.

Too late, a snowy wind whirled around Snaptrap and didn't stop until he ended up in front of a different house. Keswick was already there.

"Hey, whuh-what kept ya?" Keswick joked.

Snaptrap just tossed some snow in Keswick's face. He then looked at the house.

"Hey, I remember this house." Snaptrap went towards the front door. "My sister moved here after college."

Keswick caught up with Snaptrap, and they went through the door. It turns out younger Snaptrap, Beverly, and their mom weren't the only ones there. A familiar looking shrew was there too.

"Larry?" Snaptrap frowned. "Oh no."

"Whuh-what's wrong?" Keswick asked.

"This was the Christmas Larry ruined my relationship with Beverly." Snaptrap glared.

Beverly, Past Larry, and Snaptrap's mom headed into the kitchen as Past Snaptrap put the ornaments he had on the tree. Past Snaptrap then started looking in some boxes for more ornaments. Past Larry later came out and took the star that was supposed to go on top. He pushed a tall stepladder over to the tree and climbed up it. Past Snaptrap noticed this.

"Hey, putting the star on the tree is my job!" Past Snaptrap protested.

"Well Beverly asked me to do it this year." Past Larry shrugged.

"Liar!" Past Snaptrap went over and snatched the star.

"Hey!" Past Larry protested, grabbing the star. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Let go of my star!" Past Snaptrap pulled.

"No you let go!" Past Larry pulled.

They both played tug-of-war with the star, going around the room as they did so. Finally Past Larry lost his grip and fell backward onto the tree. The tree teetered and then fell over, causing a whole bunch of ornaments and lights to break. Beverly and Snaptrap's mom came outside.

"Are you guys all right-oh no, what happened?" Beverly gasped upon seeing the mess.

"I-It was Larry's fault!" Past Snaptrap pointed a finger at younger Larry. "He tried to take the star from me but he lost his balance and hit the tree!"

"That's not true, Snaptrap was just being greedy about a tree topper!" Past Larry protested.

"Was not!" Past Snaptrap snapped back.

"Oh shut up reject!" Snaptrap's mom scolded.

"At that point I expected Beverly to contradict the old hag's insult like she used to in the past." Snaptrap said to Keswick; he then sang again.

When your double-crossed

It's like you lost your childhood

If she'd stuck with me

We would have been okay

I swear I tried very hard to get along

With him like any bro would

And when our mom called me a 'reject'

I hoped Beverly would say

Our mom will always be wrong

Vermie

She is just way too headstrong

Vermie

But I'll always be there no matter what

'Cause you're my pal

"But she didn't?" Keswick guessed. "Aw man."

"She didn't." Snaptrap confirmed. "Instead she blamed the whole thing on me. That's when I stopped being a goodguy and turned into a hood. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

Sure enough, Beverly got mad at Past Snaptrap and kicked him out, saying that he can't come back until he learns to get along with Larry. Past Snaptrap stormed out and turned his back towards the house, not wanting any of them to see him cry.

He was a sweetie pie, who turned into a-

RANDOM RODENTS:

Big fat hood

"Hey!" Snaptrap glared at the random rodents. "Next time I hire backup singers remind me to pay them **after** they sing."

"Right." Keswick agreed.

Snaptrap then went back to singing.

Anyway, nowadays

Talk about pals,

I got me a pack

The meanest guys whoever

Threw a game of blackjack

We robbed the stores, then the banks

Hit random strangers with pranks

At night I snooze whenever I choose

Ain't no way on Earth I can lose

During this moment Keswick saw images of Snaptrap with Ollie and Francisco and them robbing various places. Sometimes Birdbrain and/or Chameleon would show up and help out.

"Whuh-what about Luh-Larry?" Keswick asked.

"Never counted him as part of the group." Snaptrap scowled. "Beverly made him work with me so that we'd learn to get along. Always had fun torturing him during the day though..."

But when the lights go out

I dream about my childhood

And in those crazy dreams, I never hear her say

Our mom will always be wrong

Vermie

She is just way too headstrong

Vermie

But I'll always be there no matter what

'Cause you're my pal

Now Keswick saw Past Snaptrap tossing his scarf onto the ground and walking away with his head down.

"Poor guy." Keswick said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it." Snaptrap looked away, not wanting to see any more of his past.

A few minutes later Beverly suddenly came outside as if she wanted to say something to Past Snaptrap, but it was too late. He was gone. She then looked very upset, especially after she found Past Snaptrap's scarf. She picked it up and went back inside looking as if she was going to cry. Since Snaptrap was looking away from the scene he didn't see this. Keswick did, but before he could say anything...

"From that day on I never trusted nobody again." Snaptrap said angrily. "And that nobody includes you! I forgot how much I hated Christmas! Thanks for reminding me you dumb ghost!" Snaptrap was shaking Keswick up and down. "You dumb ghost! You dumb ghost! You dumb-"

He stopped because he noticed that he was back in his bed and shaking one of his pillows.

"Huh, just a bad dream." Snaptrap realized. "I must've ate some bad moo-goo or something." He shrugged it off.

He then curled up under the covers, only to sit up in fright upon hearing some banging. Then, realizing it was just some nearby shutters or something, he scowled at his cowardice and went back under the covers.

"Let's go to sleep." He muttered. "Bah humbug."


	7. Snaptrap's Present

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty were pacing in the secret room where they had first planned, waiting for Keswick to return. Finally, they heard screaming. After watching the usual magic stuff they saw when they first activated the pin Keswick appeared on his back still in his Ghost of Christmas Past outfit.

"Remind me to tuh-tell Chief to limit the theatrics on his devices and concentrate his muh-magic more on comfortable tuh-traveling." Keswick muttered, massaging his backside.

"So, how did it go Keswick?" Kitty asked.

"Oh not good. Snaptrap is muh-madder than ever." Keswick frowned. "I mean I didn't know he had such a bad puh-past."

"A lot of us had bad things happen in our pasts but we didn't all turn out evil." Dudley shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Whuh-what about being betrayed by a fuh-family member?"

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other with shock.

"Oh dear...no wonder he's the way he is." Kitty said.

"Yeah, I'd hate to find out how I'd react if a family member ever betrayed me." Dudley agreed.

"However it turns out that particular family muh-member still cares about him." Keswick said. "Snaptrap just nuh-never knew."

"Well, we'll tell Snaptrap about that later." Dudley said.

"But Dudley, there's only an hour and a half left until Christmas." Kitty said.

"I know Kitty, that's why we've got to unleash part two of the miracle." Dudley smiled. "It's your turn now."

"Finally." Kitty smiled.

A storm started to brew, especially around this island near the coast of Petropolis. It wasn't an ordinary storm however...

That's right, Honcho was conjuring it with a spell:

Come ye storms and grow in strife  
Split the sky with lightning rife  
Strike at midnight like a knife  
And bring to my creation life!

"Christmas is finished!" Honcho cried evilly. "Finished!" He then cackled.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was now deeply asleep. At least until he heard a dinging noise. He then woke up partially, a little startled. Then another dinging noise caused him to bolt upright.

"Ah! Another ghost!" He panicked.

Then he noticed that he left the TV on. The dinging sound was just coming from the trolley on the TV.

"Bah, stupid dreams." He scowled, turning the TV off.

Then he heard a weird roaring sound! He panicked again, cowering under the covers, but then decided to check out the noise. He looked under the bed and saw a weird multi-limbed creature!

It turned out to be just a cockroach, who skittered past Snaptrap's snout. Snaptrap facepalmed.

"Maybe some music will get my mind off this ghost nonsense." He muttered.

He turned on the radio and prepared to fall back asleep.

"Locally a sudden low pressure system has hit the bay area, causing unexpected storm clouds." A familiar-sounding female voice said. "At the tone, the time will be...past your bedtime Snaptrap!"

Snaptrap bolted upright, startled.

"Snaptrap?" He gasped.

A bonging sound was heard.

"Another bell!" He panicked. "No! No more ghosts! No more ghosts do you hear me?" He tried turning off the radio but couldn't! "This isn't happening!"

It was happening, a black-gloved hand reached through the radio and pulled Snaptrap into it. Snaptrap screamed as he went through the radio.

Larry then opened the bedroom door.

"Did you call?" He asked. "Snaptrap? Yoo-hoo! Hm, must've gone out for more junk food."

He shut the bedroom door.

Snaptrap continued yelling until he landed on some sort of floor.

"What is this place?" He asked.

Some radio tubes started to light up.

"I don't like this. Anyone here?" Snaptrap started following the tubes until he reached a black area.

Then a bright white light appeared. It was a woman with black hair and pointed ears wearing a white gown and a crown of lights. Upon closer inspection the crown turned out to be a wreath with candles on it.

"Luh-luh-luh-look lady, I'd like to go home now." Snaptrap said nervously. "Okay? Please?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." The woman, actually Kitty, said. "Touch my robe."

Snaptrap did.

"Nice, is this a cotton blend?" He asked.

"Follow me, we have scenes of holiday joy to visit." Kitty said.

"No, no no no I hate Christmas." Snaptrap waved his paws. "No, no no no."

"Oh come on ya big baby!" Kitty pointed to a scene that was nearing itself to them. "Behold a familiar sight."

The scene was of Larry testing a blowtorch on some metal scraps in the basement.

"Hey, this is my place!" Snaptrap realized. "I don't celebrate no holiday joy!"

"No, but someone else does!" Kitty said, annoyed at Snaptrap's obliviousness.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells." Larry sang as he continued testing the blowtorch. "Jingle all the way!"

"Larry?" Snaptrap said with surprise.

Larry didn't respond. At that point the metal scraps got cut completely through.

"Oh boy, this baby will cut through bank safes like butter!" Larry said happily. "And it's monogrammed too! I hope Snaptrap likes it."

"A blowtorch for me? I didn't know he cared." Snaptrap said, both touched and maybe a little regretful. "And after the rotten way I've treated him too...why would he do that?"

Meanwhile, the metal scraps fell on Larry. Snaptrap and Kitty didn't notice.

"Unlike you he does try to get along with you...like your sister wanted." Kitty explained.

Snaptrap looked a bit startled, but then he realized that Keswick must've told her about that.

"Plus it makes him feel good." Kitty added. "See?"

Larry was happily and randomly blasting the blowtorch everywhere. Snaptrap and Kitty just watched as Larry started to sing:

I always get emotional at Christmas time  
That heavenly time of year  
Whether I'm home with friends or out there bustin' heads  
I'm blinking back a sad or happy tear

Larry set the blowtorch on a dresser so that he could pull out some ribbon to wrap a box, but failed to make sure that the blowtorch was off first. The blowtorch burnt through the ribbon and then fell down and started burning the dresser. The fire then spread to a plush chair. Snaptrap let out a startled cry.

I'm covering everything I can see in red and green  
Brass knuckles tied up in bows  
It's like a herd of tiny reindeer, that's prancin' round my heart  
And I become the me that nobody knows

The Christmas Carol magic now took affect on the scene: it turn the fire into an image of brass knuckles, and then a couple of fire reindeer came out of the fire brass knuckles and ran around Larry as he skipped toward a Christmas tree. The reindeer then hit the tree and caused a flash behind Larry.

I laugh, I cry  
I totally lose my cool  
Oh me, oh my  
I'm a Yuletide fool

This eggnog is so creamy  
It oughta be a crime  
I always get emotional at Christmas time

Larry was now by a punch bowl of eggnog, which tipped over and caused him to float in a river of eggnog. Larry didn't even notice, he just grabbed a cup and took a sip of it. Now the river disappeared. Snaptrap was actually kinda freaking out because he had no idea that most of these images were caused by magic and weren't real at all.

Tell ol Saint Nicky  
I'm feelin' awful icky  
About the really naughty stuff I did - I'm so ashamed  
After a beaten  
I'll find myself repeatin'  
'Say hi to the wife and kid' - oh don't forget

A Santa toy with a round bottom fell on Larry, but before Snaptrap could process that the scene changed to Larry, Beverly, and an unknown son that looked like Larry except with darker fur. Larry took a photo of him and his family and the flash caused the scene to switch to the island we saw Honcho on previously. Sure enough he was still there, except this time his Fire Lice were with him. Much to Snaptrap's surprise Honcho started singing too:

I always get emotional at Christmas time  
I'm doing so much good cheer  
Whether I'm poisoning punch or setting dolls on fire  
I try to fill the world with grief and fear

Yeah, Snaptrap stopped being surprised at this point.

What fun it is to send each family a big surprise  
As gruesome as it can be  
I might infest the boughs of holly, with bugs from outer space  
Or slide the local toy store into the sea

Scaring a bird from her nest, giving a present to a Fire Louse that's actually just attacking outer space bugs, and actually sliding a toy store into the sea... Okay anybody got some flea spray? I mean really!

I laugh, I cry  
I totally lose my cool  
Oh me, oh my  
I'm a Yuletide fool

Well, he got the fool part right. After all I doubt someone who really does get emotional at Christmas time would destroy a rocking horse...

To give the gift of chaos  
What a thrill it was of mine  
I always get emotional at Christmas time

The Fire Lice cheered him on...until he zapped them. Now the scene switched back to Larry:

This year I'm taking  
More time to do my baking  
You're always short on pumpkin  
Ain't it true?

Carefully choosing  
My card gets so confusing  
I like the cats with Santa hats, don't you?

Larry was dancing out of an oven in a pie outfit, but soon lost his balance. A catalog with images of cats wearing Santa hats then picked him up and flew him away.

Now the scene showed both Honcho and Larry singing. Larry was on the oven and stove and Honcho was on some part of the island by a destroyed wall:

I laugh, I cry  
I totally lose my cool  
Oh me, oh my  
I'm a Yuletide fool

LARRY:  
When fruitcake goes on sale I'm spending every dime

HONCHO:  
It's time to pass out candy canes I've dipped in slime

LARRY AND HONCHO:  
So call me sentimental it's a fact that I'm

LARRY:  
A fool for trees with flocking

HONCHO:  
On route to steal your stocking

LARRY AND HONCHO:  
I always get emotional at Christmas time!

Now the scene revealed that Larry had set up a giant electric sign that read 'MERRY CHRISTMAS SNAPTRAP'. The whole area then became black.

"He's not such a bad guy is he?" Snaptrap said. "I mean I've known the little pest for years, but who knew?"

"There's a lot you don't know." Kitty replied almost indignantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snaptrap frowned, offended.

A giant building then started moving towards them.

"Oh not again!" Snaptrap groaned.

Fortunately the building stopped with inches to spare. Snaptrap relaxed and then made a scoffing expression.

"Oh brother, I've eaten in gas stations classier than this joint." He shook his head.

He then looked through the window, but it was foggy so he wiped a section of it clean.

"S-so what's the big draw here?" He asked.

Kitty made her own clean spot on the window so that she could look in.

"It's Timmy." She explained.

There was Timmy playing with a paddleball while his foster sister Martha read. Now and then she looked up and smiled at him.

"Cute kid." Snaptrap remarked. "Looks kinda familiar too."

After watching Timmy play for another minute Snaptrap's memory came back.

"Hey, I remember this kid." He said.

"You should, you robbed him!" Kitty scolded.

"Aw, but, heh, it was only few bucks." Snaptrap now was starting to feel bad.

"Meant for his operation!" Kitty frowned.

Snaptrap was surprised to hear this and felt even worse. He and Kitty went through the wall so that they could get a closer look.

"It's...it's more than just a bum leg?" He asked.

"Oh wake up! Unless the future isn't changed somehow Timmy will not make it!"

Timmy now saw a bone-shaped cookie in his stocking. Not wanting to wait, he made a ladder out of a step stool and some sturdy presents. He then started climbing to the top.

"Heh, five to one says he makes it." Snaptrap chuckled, watching this. "Look at him, he's a scrapper, like me. Atta boy!"

Timmy now had managed to reach the bottom of his stocking, but his 'ladder' fell down, causing him to dangle in midair. The nail holding the stocking in the mantle couldn't support his weight and fell out, causing him to fall down. There was a crashing noise. Martha looked up, gasped, and tossed her book aside.

"Oh Timmy are you okay?" Martha asked.

"I-I think so." Timmy whimpered.

Martha took Timmy aside and hugged him. Then she saw...

"Oh no, the plate." She groaned.

It was their best plate, which had been left in front of the fireplace with cookies on it for Santa. Now it was in pieces.

"Martha, what's going on in there?" A female voice said. "Did I hear something break?"

"Well Timmy, you really did it this time." Martha frowned.

"I didn't mean too...hey, maybe we can glue the plate back together." Timmy suggested with a smile.

Martha gave him a stern look.

"No...that won't help." Timmy's smile faded.

Martha's mom, who was also Timmy's foster mom, then walked into the room.

"Oh Timmy, was it you again?" She sighed.

Even though she loved her foster son sometimes his clumsiness and impulsiveness drove her crazy.

"Uh..." Timmy didn't know what to say.

"Uh-oh, busted." Snaptrap groaned.

"Well young man?" Timmy's foster mom said sternly. "Remember if you're going to be part of this family then you have to be more responsible."

"Oh not again. You watch, the sister will take it out on him and he'll be tossed." Snaptrap hung his head, not wanting to watch that.

"Uh, I thought I heard Santa so I rushed over..." Martha suddenly spoke up. "And it sorta broke."

"Hey! She took the rap for him!" Snaptrap looked up, very surprised.

"No Martha..." Timmy smiled at her in gratitude and then looked very sad and picked up a piece of the plate. "Actually, I broke the plate."

"No no no kid! Don't tell her that." Snaptrap said worriedly.

"I'm really sorry." Timmy continued. "I just wanted the cookie in my stocking...I didn't mean to break anything."

"Deep down you're a good boy Timmy." His foster mom smiled. "You did the right thing, telling me the truth, and I'm proud of you for it."

Timmy smiled as his foster mom hugged him.

"Man, I thought he was a goner for sure." Snaptrap said with relief. "So, what did she mean by being part of the family?"

"They're his foster family." Kitty explained. "They wanted to adopt him, but couldn't afford it so they made a deal with the orphanage. They take care of him and raise the money for his operation by January second and he gets to officially become part of their family."

"Wow, they must really care about him." Snaptrap smiled. "Lucky kid."

"Yes, lucky to have an understanding and loving family." Kitty agreed.

Snaptrap then felt himself sing. It was a slower beat than the previous version though:

I laugh, I cry  
I totally lose my cool  
Oh me, oh my  
I'm a Yuletide fool

They look so doggone cozy  
It oughta be a crime  
I always get emotional at Christmas time

"Boy this kid's got it made in the shade." Snaptrap smiled.

"Oh not really." Kitty shook her head. "You see, these people are quite poor."

"You mean, they might not be able to keep Timmy?" Snaptrap realized, shocked.

Kitty nodded.

"Oh no, they can't give him up he might get sicker!" Snaptrap now was upset.

"That's right." Kitty agreed. "And without proper care, this will be his last Christmas."

"Someone should look out for him." Snaptrap found himself saying.

"Why?" Kitty asked, pretending not to care (actually she wanted to hear his reason sincerely).

"Because no one ever really did that for me." Snaptrap started sobbing into her robe, remembering his ruined relationship with his sister and not wanting Timmy to lose a sister as well.

He continued sobbing, not noticing that he was back in his bed and was sobbing into his sheet.

"Poor kid." He sobbed. "Poor kid. Poor kid. Poor me."

He now realized where he was, and became very angry.

"Hey! I'm sick of you ghosts do you hear me?" He snapped.

He then angrily went over to the window and looked out.

"In an hour, I'm gonna blow that whistle!" He called out. "And you can't stop me! Bah humbug!"

Kitty, Dudley, and Keswick were on the roof of the building across the street from D.O.O.M. Kitty was still wearing her ghost outfit, having really liked it and wanting to wear it a while longer.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "We're losing him!"

"I'm not scared of you, you see?" Snaptrap added as he headed back for bed.

"Don't worry Kitty, the Miracle Pin has one more trick." Dudley smiled.


	8. There's Still Time - But Not Much

Snaptrap's window curtain formed into a giant hand and tapped Snaptrap on the shoulder. It then grabbed him and carried him back towards the window. Snaptrap fought the window curtain until it spun him back towards the bed.

"I'm not scared at all!" Snaptrap insisted.

The window shutters were now slamming onto the window repeatedly. Having enough of all this, Snaptrap stormed over to the window and tried to pull the shutters closed. He ended up playing tug-of-war with the wind. Finally a newspaper hit him in the face, causing him to stumble and fall on his rear. The shutters then closed on their own. Snaptrap pulled off the newspaper and suddenly smiled.

"Hey, the comics!" Snaptrap chuckled; he decided to read them since he was awake. "It was a dark and stormy night and Snaptrap-" He froze and grew nervous. "Snaptrap was up to no good." He finished reading, even more nervous. "Hey, what gives?"

A large roach on a table explored some dice, and accidentally caused them to land in a spittoon. The bell-like sound made the roach scamper and Snaptrap freeze.

"Another bell." He started stammering. "Wait...no no..."

A hooded figure with deathly white paws appeared out of the comics page!

"No no no no..." Snaptrap said very scared. "Please!"

Too late, the hooded figure pulled Snaptrap into the comics! Snaptrap fell down an abyss, hitting comic pages along the way and causing them to rip or break. Finally he landed on a box in an alley. Snaptrap then gave a frightened yell: the hooded figure appeared out of nowhere before him.

"A-are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" Snaptrap asked nervously.

The hooded figure just nodded.

"And you're gonna show me what will happen?"

The hooded figure nodded again.

Obviously not wanting to see what will happen, Snaptrap chuckled nervously and tried to leave...and bumped into a hanging cloth. It was the robe of the Ghost of Christmas Future. Snaptrap shivered as Christmas Future made him look in the opposite direction. The area before him was at first pitch black, but then a light slowly turned on, revealing a bunch of secret angels sitting at the bar outside T.U.F.F. Headquarters.

"Hey, I know this place." Snaptrap said.

With no other choice, Snaptrap walked towards the bar. That's when he saw that Kitty and Keswick were there too. Keswick raised a glass.

"Okay, huh-here you go." He smiled. "Here's to Snaptrap, no more cuh-crummy loans."

The secret angels cheered in agreement.

"Mm-hm, and no more robbed stores." Kitty agreed.

The other secret angels and Keswick cheered in agreement.

"And no more him, may he never return!" One secret angel finished.

The other secret angels and Keswick cheered in agreement and drank what they had in their cups.

"Never return?" Snaptrap said nervously. "Wh-where'd I go? Tell me, please." He pleaded to Christmas Future.

Suddenly, Christmas Future pulled off his robe...to reveal Dudley. Dudley was wearing a black and white suit with a white belt. He also was wearing a top hat with a D on it. The D was jagged on the straight side. Snaptrap wasn't wearing his nightshirt anymore, he was wearing his usual lab coat, but he didn't notice at first.

"Going singer." Dudley grinned.

A piano appeared out of nowhere and he started playing it. As expected, he then started to sing:

Look what you've done  
You've been a very bad guy my son  
Packing many years of evil into everyone

Agreed advice  
A pack of cards and a pair of dice  
Ain't gonna get you into paradise

"You get it?" Dudley chuckled. "Pair of dice, paradise huh?"

"Huh?" Snaptrap didn't get it.

Dudley ignored that and went back to singing:

You're in a sad sad so sad really bad makes me mad state old friend

Dudley picked up Snaptrap and dropped him in front of a tombstone. A hole appeared under Snaptrap, who screamed as he fell.

Is this the end?

Dudley finished that with a howl, sliding on his knees as he did so. He then knocked a devil out of the way so that he could catch Snaptrap instead.

I think it's time

DEVILS:  
High time, to clean up your act!

A burst of fire sent Dudley and Snaptrap back up.

DUDLEY:  
If you don't you're doomed and that's a fact  
Take a look, and you'll see  
The kind of guy you were born to be

Dudley showed Snaptrap a mirror, which first showed Snaptrap as an angel...and then as a creepy devil.

RANDOM SECRET ANGELS:  
Clean up your act!

DUDLEY:  
You could be a leader, you could be a saint  
You could be a million things that obviously you ain't!  
You're slippin' and you're slidin' and soon you're gonna fall

SECRET ANGELS:  
You'll be

DUDLEY:  
Out of work and out of luck  
Nothin left at all

Dudley brushed the bottom of his hat, which caused a new tombstone to rise up from underneath Snaptrap. Snaptrap screamed as he was sent into heaven. He then came to a rest on the clouds...and fell through the clouds. Obviously he wasn't going to have an easy time with this song.

Snaptrap then fell onto a barber chair, with a giant clock next to it. According to the clock, there were five minutes left until midnight.

DUDLEY:  
But you've got time

SECRET ANGELS:  
High time, to clean up your act!

The secret angels burst through the clock to sing their line.

Larry then appeared out of nowhere. It just a magical image of him though, since the real Larry had no idea of this whole Ghosts of Christmas business.

LARRY:  
Make amends for all those guys you've whacked!

Larry covered Snaptrap's head in shaving foam and then hit Snaptrap's head with a straight razor. Fortunately Snaptrap ducked his head into his coat at the last second.

Dudley, this time dressed up as a judge, then grabbed Snaptrap.

DUDLEY:  
Listen close to what I say  
Every animal has his judgement day

Dudley now showed Snaptrap a different tombstone...one with the name 'Verminious Snaptrap' on it! Dudley then dropped Snaptrap again and reappeared next to the tombstone in his suit. Other Secret Angels were there as well and started clapping to the tune.

SECRET ANGELS:  
Hey hey hey hey  
Clean up your act!

DUDLEY:  
When the music's over  
When the show is through  
You'll still have eternity to spend with wonder-who

You're writin' your own ticket  
The script is in your paws

Dudley then walked up to Snaptrap as he sang, putting his fingers by his head to indicate horns. He then walked away and was now holding a script that appeared out of nowhere.

SECRET ANGELS:  
It's

DUDLEY:  
Your time to shine

SECRET ANGELS:  
Be divine

DUDLEY:  
Work for that applause!

Dudley tossed the script towards Snaptrap, who picked it up with a smile. The script had Snaptrap's face on it and the words FINAL ACT...but then Snaptrap's face turned into a skull! Snaptrap dropped the script out of fright, and the script started jumping!

Finally, burning pages with images of the skull on them burst out of the script and advanced towards Snaptrap! Snaptrap ran away terrified, only to meet up with more skull pages! He ran in the opposite direction...and realized too late that the pages were herding him towards an elevator of devils. Snaptrap tried to skid to a stop but he ended up inside the elevator anyway. The devils pulled his lab coat off, stuck horns and a devil tail on him, and handed him a devil's trident.

"Going down?" One devil smiled before pressing a button.

Snaptrap screamed as the elevator descended...but then he ended up popping up above the clouds in a comfy chair. Dudley and the secret angels reappeared. Dudley for some reason was holding a mop.

DUDLEY:  
I think it's time

SECRET ANGELS:  
High time, to clean up your act!

DUDLEY:  
Search for that integrity you've lacked  
Change your ways get a clue  
They're mean and rotten, the things you do

SECRET ANGELS:  
P.U. P.U.  
Clean up your act!

The secret angels then pushed Snaptrap out of the chair.

DUDLEY:  
Now it's time

SECRET ANGELS:  
High time, to clean up your act!

DUDLEY:  
If you don't you're doomed and that's a fact

Dudley wetted the mop, and after the secret angels picked Snaptrap up by the hands he hit Snaptrap in the face with the mop. The secret angels, obviously having enjoyed that, high-fived.

DUDLEY:  
Have a heart  
That's the key  
You'll be safe  
You'll be free  
Take a look  
And you'll see  
The kind of guy you were born to be

Dudley took off his top hat, scooped up Snaptrap with it so that Snaptrap ended up really tiny, set the hat on the ground and sprinkled magic into it, and then tossed the magic out of the hat. Snaptrap appeared in a white suit next to a gold fancy car.

DUDLEY AND SECRET ANGELS:  
Clean up your  
Clean up your act!

Snaptrap happily tried to enter the car but it disappeared in a poof of smoke. So did Snaptrap's suit, he was back in his nightshirt again. Snaptrap looked around confusedly. Then a comic page appeared from underneath him and he fell through it. He screamed until he landed on a chair.

"Timmy's house?" He recognized the place and got up. "W-wait a sec, what happened to the little guy?"

Dudley, who was spinning something with his hand, pointed towards the Christmas tree. Timmy was there crawling into his mattress and fell asleep. He did have his own bedroom, but wanted to sleep next to the Christmas tree that night (in hopes of seeing Santa).

"*Whew*, you had me spooked there." Snaptrap smiled with relief.

Dudley was still spinning something.

"What's that you've got?" Snaptrap asked.

Dudley showed him: it was a watch and it was just a few seconds to midnight.

"Hey hold on...it's tonight isn't it?" Snaptrap realized, now worried. "Honcho's gonna blow that whistle!"

Sure enough, Timmy woke up hypnotized. He picked up a box from underneath the tree and made his way towards the front door.

"Timmy, don't you listen." Snaptrap said desperately, following him. "Block your ears! No kid, no don't do it, you've got a great future home here, don't ruin it, don't ruin it."

Snaptrap tried to block Timmy's path, but Snaptrap being a time traveler meant that Timmy was able to walk through him. Dudley was just smirking through all this, after all there was still a chance to save Timmy and Snaptrap's reaction hinted that Timmy will be saved...along with Christmas.

"No, it's not him, it's that whistle!" Snaptrap said more desperately, clutching Dudley's suit. "It's that whistle!"

He ran back towards Timmy and clapped his paws.

"Hey! Snap out of it! Fight it Timmy fight it!" Snaptrap cried, whistling afterward.

No luck, Timmy unlocked the door and went outside.

"STOP!" Snaptrap almost sobbed, clutching onto Dudley again. "No no no no. This is my fault, not his. Don't let this happen. How do I stop this? Tell me, tell me!"

The image of Timmy's house faded by this point, and they were now floating in an abyss. Dudley just grabbed Snaptrap by the front of his nightshirt and pushed his nose close to Snaptrap's.

"You know all the angles, **you** figure it out!" Dudley said in a spooky mystical voice.

He then let go of Snaptrap again. Snaptrap fell until he landed back in his sleeping body on the bed. He woke up startled and quickly grabbed his alarm clock. There was only five minutes left until midnight.

"It's not midnight yet, there's still a chance to change things." Snaptrap said determinedly; he then dropped his clock, breaking it. "And I will! I'm gonna stop Honcho!"

He then leapt onto the floor and went onto his knees.

"Thank you ghosts! Thanks for the wake-up-call!" He smiled.

"Wake-up-call!" Larry said, suddenly coming in.

This obviously startled Snaptrap. In fact it startled him under the rug.

"It's time to go! Wow!" Larry added excitedly.

"No, I can't! The plan is evil. I gotta stop the plan. Yeah, I gotta stop the plan." Snaptrap muttered to himself as he leapt back onto the bed.

"Uh, you're-you're mumbling boss." Larry pushed Snaptrap back and pulled the covers over him. "You need some more rest?"

"No, no it's not right...it's not..."

Larry started shaking and stuttering.

"Geez you're starting to sound like Keswick." Snaptrap commented. "What is it, what?"

He finally noticed that Larry was pointing behind him, so he turned around and saw why Larry was so scared: his headboard was growing larger and spikier! Honcho had arrived!

"Almost midnight boys, let's mambo!" Honcho used his magic to turn them into an electrical magic ball. It flew away...


	9. Evil Vs Goodwill

Meanwhile, back at T.U.F.F, all the orphans were asleep. Most of the secret angels were asleep inside, just in case the alarms went off, but Dudley, Kitty, Keswick and a few other secret angels stayed outside to keep an eye on the kids.

"Well, the Miracle Pin has worn off." Dudley sighed. "I guess our jobs are done."

"So what do we do now?" Kitty asked.

The small secret angel from earlier woke up.

"Now?" He woke up his scruffy partner.

"When we hear a Christmas carol we know that it's-" They started to sing.

"Whoa whoa!" Keswick interrupted, waving his hands. "Not now."

The small secret angel and scruffy secret angel looked at Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick, confusedly, looked at each other confusedly, and then fell back asleep.

"We just sit back and trust Snaptrap to do the right thing." Dudley answered Kitty's question.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, startling Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick.

"Quick!" Dudley changed his mind. "We gotta find that whistle! Now!"

The small secret angel and scruffy secret angel woke up again.

"Now?" The small secret angel said.

"When we hear a Christmas carol we know that it's Christmas at last-" He and the scruffy secret angel started singing again.

"Not now!" Keswick yelled back very annoyed.

The small secret angel and scruffy secret angel looked at Keswick with confusion, looked at each other with confusion, and fell back asleep. Again.

"Whatever." The scruffy secret angel muttered.

Around this time the magic ball containing Snaptrap and Larry flew all the way to the island. Larry and Snaptrap landed on the ground painfully. Snaptrap was also back in his lab coat. Then a Fire Louse, cackling evilly, jumped on Snaptrap's back. Snaptrap grabbed the Louse by the neck and irritatedly tossed him off.

"Just think, here sits the worst threat to Christmas ever." Honcho gloated evilly. "And nobody suspects that it's right here, on Albatross Island!"

He and more Fire Lice laughed evilly. Honcho then flew into the sky.

"Pull the tarp!" He ordered.

A bunch of the Fire Lice pulled on the rope connected to the tarp. Snaptrap and Larry just watched regretfully. Larry even tried to walk away but a Fire Louse glared at him and pointed back towards the machine. Larry reluctantly rejoined Snaptrap.

The Fire Lice's combined weight managed to make the tarp fall off, though not without making a few Fire Lice fall to the ground. One landed on Snaptrap's head, preventing him from getting out of the way of the tarp. Snaptrap, annoyed, tossed the tarp off himself.

Honcho now flew closer to Snaptrap and Larry.

"Soon the storm will break," Honcho explained excitedly. "And lightning will race down here into the steam generator, then the whistle will blow, and every brat in Petropolis will fall under my spell!"

Honcho picked up Snaptrap at the last part and made him look towards Petropolis. He then dropped Snaptrap back on the ground.

"Now get to work slugs, it's almost midnight." Honcho ordered, a little calmer.

Even so Snaptrap, Larry, and the Fire Lice fearfully ran to various areas around the whistle.

Fire Lice pulled on chains, wound handles, charged fuses (charring themselves in the process), and other various odd jobs. Snaptrap found a lever and pushed it, causing the whistle to rise so that the mouth was pointing up (much like how you'd cause a telescope to rise). Honcho flew onto the top part of the whistle.

"Snaptrap, get to the console!" He ordered.

"Yes sir..." Snaptrap said reluctantly, going to the On lever. "Am I really gonna do this? What about Timmy?" He asked himself; he regretfully reached for the lever.

Larry, meanwhile, ran around working other random parts. He wasn't that good with technology so he had no idea what the wheels and levers did. He just didn't want to risk facing Honcho's wrath. He ended up getting a little of the machine's wrath though: one switch caused a bunch of smoke to hit him in the face and dirty his glasses. Larry exasperatedly cleaned them.

"Ready on the controls?" Honcho said to Snaptrap.

Snaptrap, face hanging with sadness, stopped reaching for the lever and shook his head. Honcho however was too caught up in his evil plot to notice. He just laughed and laughed.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley made it back and found Keswick and Kitty sitting at the bar. Keswick was using a new machine to massage their feet.

"Any luck?" Dudley panted, exhausted.

"I'm suh-sorry Dudley." Keswick said also very tired. "We ran our feet off. We even used up all the fuh-fuel in our jetpacks. We couldn't find a trace of that whuh-whistle anywhere."

"Yeah, me neither." Dudley rested his head on the bar.

"Oh you tried Dudley." Kitty said comfortingly. "We did everything heavenly possible."

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled again. This time it woke up the kids and two of them, siblings, hugged each other and shivered with fright. Kitty went over to them.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." She said soothingly, placing a hand on the head of the eldest sibling.

The two siblings smiled and fell back asleep. So did the rest of the kids. Now normally it's a bad idea to sleep outside during a storm, but Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick knew that this storm was Honcho's doing and was more into activating the whistle than electrocuting someone. As for the other secret angels, they just trusted Dudley and Kitty's judgement.

Dudley and Kesiwck suddenly gasped as the saw the time.

Back on Albatross island, things were looking so bad that even Snaptrap fell to the ground and shivered with fright. It had nothing to do with the storm however, it had to do with Snaptrap's personal dilemma. He didn't want Timmy to lose his future home, but he also was afraid of Honcho punishing him if he should ruin the evil plot.

"One minute 'til Christmas!" Honcho called out. "Suckers!"

Snaptrap regretfully reached for the lever again. The Fire Lice leapt around cheering as Snaptrap hesitated.

"Pull the lever!" Honcho ordered.

Snaptrap, after a second's hesitation, did and cringed. A metal bat-like kite soared into the air and hovered. Lighting hit the metal kite, causing electricity to flow into the generator. The whistle had been activated, and kids in every home in Petropolis woke up hypnotized. They made their way to the Christmas trees, grabbed a present, and headed for the front doors.

"It's working!" Honcho said gleefully. "Christmas is ruined!"

The Fire Lice cheered, but Snaptrap looked as if he was trying to block out a loud noise. It wasn't working, because the noise was coming from inside his head. It was the things the Ghosts of Christmas had said to him earlier (though one had been said before the whole Ghost thing):

"_You've just gotta stop her Snaptrap! I'm beggin' ya!"_

"_You know all the angles, __**you**__ figure it out."_

"_Without proper care, this'll be his last Christmas."_

The last one echoed in Snaptrap's head...and was the last straw.

"No no no..." Snaptrap said. "I won't let it happen!"

He turned off the whistle!

Honcho, who was taking a nap on the whistle, immediately woke up upon hearing the whistle stop. He looked and saw that Snaptrap had shut it off.

"Put it back!" Honcho growled, hitting Snaptrap with a fireball.

Snaptrap, not wanting to get burned again, turned the whistle back on. Honcho melted the lever with more fireballs to ensure that Snaptrap wouldn't turn it off again. Snaptrap felt horrible.

"I've gotta do somethin'." He said to himself.

The Fire Lice, sensing that Snaptrap had a change of heart, leapt on him. Fortunately, Snaptrap was stronger.

"Get off!" He growled, tossing his arms so that the Fire Lice flew off. "Let go!"

The Fire Lice bounced along the ground painfully. Finally there was only one left that was hanging onto the edge of Snaptrap's coat. He lost his grip however. Larry just watched all this with confusion, wondering what the heck was going on with Snaptrap.

"I've gotta stop this, I've gotta save Timmy." Snaptrap said to himself determinedly as he ran up a cliff edge near the whistle. "Give him another chance for that operation."

Fire Lice followed Snaptrap up the cliff edge. More searched for Larry, not wanting him to help Snaptrap stop the plot. Larry dived into a metal container at the last moment, causing most of the Fire Lice to miss him, but one Fire Louse discovered his presence and prepared a fireball. Fortunately the metal container, which probably had contained pieces of the whistle, had a pop-off section. So Larry popped it off and onto the Fire Louse, smothering it. Larry gave a sigh of relief.

Snaptrap continued running along the cliff edge until he nearly fell off it. He then noticed the wire that was delivering electricity into the whistle and leapt onto it. It was either that or suffer fireballs from the Fire Lice.

"This is for Timmy!" He cried as he reached for a part of the whistle.

He managed to grab it, and the resulting connection caused the whistle to overheat from the extra electricity and explode.

"NOOOO!" Honcho screamed as he fell off the whistle.

It was all over. The kids woke up and, wondering what the heck they were doing outside, took the presents they had back inside their homes. Including Timmy.

Yeah, the kids were safe...but Snaptrap and Larry were another matter.

Snaptrap was hanging onto a pipe that he had grabbed at the last second. Larry was under him chanting:

"You got zapped and not me! You got zapped and not me! You got zapped and not me! You got zapped and not me!"

Snaptrap lost his grip and fell on Larry.

"*Ow!*" Larry groaned.

Honcho then got up with a few grunts.

"What happened?" He asked sternly.

"It was all..." Snaptrap hesitated.

"Yes?" Honcho glared.

"My fault." Snaptrap admitted.

Larry was so stunned that he felt as if his mind had blown a fuse.

"For once, he took the rap." He said, dazed by both Snaptrap having fallen on him and this new development. "Wow."

"I don't care who takes the rap, you're both going to get it!" Honcho snapped, flying into the air and preparing a fireball. "Nobody double-crosses Honcho and lives!"

"Halt! You will not harm these two!" Chief flew in out of nowhere.

"Chief, get out of my line of fire!" Honcho ordered.

"Try it and I'll **break** your legs." Chief retorted.

"That bum belongs to me!" Honcho pointed to Snaptrap.

"No cousin, people belong to themselves, so they can choose between good and evil." Chief smiled. "And it's my duty to protect that."

Honcho glared at Snaptrap and Larry, and then laughed.

"You? Protect him from me? With what, a smile and a sunbeam?" He asked mockingly.

"Your ways are big and fiery." Chief replied, flying higher into the air. "So I will stop you with something small and cool."

Snowflakes started to float down from the sky. It didn't do anything to Honcho, but the Fire Lice weren't so lucky. They all started to disintegrate. Snaptrap and Larry decided to take this opportunity to sneak away.

"Snowflakes?" Honcho scoffed. "Ha! Snow can't stop me!"

He then morphed into a giant dragon-like flea and advanced on Snaptrap and Larry! Larry managed to dodge to the side, but Snaptrap had to keep running. Fortunately, at the last second, Chief snapped his fingers and a huge mound of snow hit Honcho. This time it paralyzed him, since Chief had used magic snow this time.

"Dang." Honcho muttered.

"Ha!" Chief flew back down. "Nobody messes with .F.."

"Thanks Chief." Snaptrap said with relief.

"Oh pish, think nothing of it." Chief brushed it away. "You did all the work Verminious."

"Oh yeah great work bro!" Larry patted Snaptrap's back. "Oh, I feel a group hug coming on!"

Snaptrap raised a fist threateningly. He wasn't ready to go that far.

"Or not." Larry shrugged it off.

"Somewhere deep inside you is a sliver of good Verminious." Chief used his magic to create a less painful magic ball for Snaptrap and Larry to travel in. "Try to let it out more often."

"Oh look boss, we're headed for home." Larry noticed as the magic ball headed back into the city.

"Oh, and good work!" Chief called after them.


	10. A Bigger Change of Heart Than Expected

Back at T.U.F.F., everyone was asleep. Even Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick. Then suddenly, it started to snow. One snowflake landed on the nose of a kid and woke him up. He looked up and smiled joyfully.

"Snow!" He cheered, waking up the other kids. "Snow!"

The other kids got up and romped around with joy. The first kid went over to Dudley and woke him up.

"Hey, hey Mr. Reindeer, look you made it snow after all." He smiled. "Thanks."

He then left to play in the snow.

"Whoa..." Dudley smiled, heading to the bar.

"Dudley whuh-what does this mean?" Keswick asked as he and Kitty joined Dudley at the bar.

"It means our plan worked!" Dudley said happily. "We convinced Snaptrap to save Christmas!"

"Actually Dudley, the final decision was up to Snaptrap." Kitty smiled.

"Yes." Chief said through the mirror behind the bar. "And he chose correctly."

"See, I told you all along we could trust him." Dudley smirked.

Kitty hit him on the head.

"Ow." Dudley rubbed his head.

"Well, congratulations on your most important mission." Chief smiled as he left. "This will be a story to repeat for years to come."

Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick then looked at the kids playing in the snow.

"I just feel so bad for those kuh-kids because we don't have any p-r-e-s-e-n-t-s left, you know?" Keswick said sadly.

"Ho ho ho!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned towards the voice. It was Snaptrap riding a sleigh that was being pulled by Larry!

"Merry Christmas!" Snaptrap called out.

"It's easy for him to be jolly." Larry muttered, struggling to take the collar off. "He's not pulling this darn thing."

"Here you go kids!" Snaptrap tossed a bag of presents onto the ground. "Here ya are!"

The kids cheered and searched for their presents.

"Very noble Snaptrap, buh-bringing back the gifts you stole." Keswick said sarcastically.

"Hey you kiddin'? I added lots of new stuff too." Snaptrap grinned.

"No foolin'?" Dudley was surprised. "Hey nice goin'!"

"Ain't I a little Dickens?" Snaptrap winked. "Hey I want you to meet my new pal."

Snaptrap brought out another bag of presents, with Timmy at the top.

"Timmy." Dudley chuckled.

"Look Dudley, Uncle Snaptrap filled it up full." Timmy smiled, holding out his operation money can.

"'Uncle'?" Dudley was even more surprised. "I'd never thought I'd hear myself bark these words, but: you did the right thing for once."

"Don't expect it to last long." Snaptrap chuckled, giving Keswick and Kitty their presents. "I still have community service to do you know. But hey, I'll cut down on the interest from now on."

Kitty kissed him on the cheek.

"At least you were sweet for a day." She smiled.

"Aw, this calls for a song." Snaptrap smiled.

No response from the small secret angel or scruffy secret angel.

"Okay, guh-go now." Keswick said.

Still no response.

"Now!" Keswick, Kitty, and Dudley said.

The small secret angel swayed automatically to the tune.

"Now?" He and his scruffy secret angel scrambled into position.

KIDS AND SECRET ANGELS:

When we hear a Christmas carol

We know that it's Christmas at last

Every time we hear a Christmas carol

We know that it's Christmas at last

Instead of singing, Snaptrap headed back to his sleigh. Kitty noticed this as everyone else continued singing.

"Hey why don't you stick around for the party big boy?" She asked.

"I'd love to, but I've got to go visit my sister." Snaptrap said. "It's been a long time. Hey Timmy hop in, I'll give ya a ride back home. Don't want your folks to worry ya know."

"Coming Uncle Snaptrap!" Timmy ran back to the sleigh as fast as he could.

"Mush!" Snaptrap ordered as soon as Timmy was settled.

Snaptrap whipped Larry as he ordered that, causing Larry to leap up with pain.

"Easy on the hide will ya?" Larry protested.

Larry started to run, but it was a slow start so Snaptrap had time to say farewell.

"God bless!" He said.

"Yup god bless us everyone!" Timmy agreed.

Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Snaptrap laughed.

The scene then switched back to Chief reading the story to the kids.

"And all I can add to that is: Merry Christmas!" Chief smiled.

The kids waved towards the building, where it turns out their parents had been watching from a window. Dudley and Keswick were wearing Santa hats and Kitty and Claire were wearing bows with holly.

"That goes quadruple for us." Dudley chuckled.

Oh, and Snaptrap and Beverly? Well here's how it went:

After dropping Timmy off back at his foster home Snaptrap and Larry continued on to Beverly's house.

"I don't think she's going to like it when she finds out that you're making me do this." Larry scowled.

"Relax will ya? I'm gonna pull the sleigh on the way back." Snaptrap said. "It'll take me a while to get used to actually not hurting you and all that, so have some patience."

"Fine, as long as I don't pull the sleigh home I can deal with this." Larry gave in.

They arrived at Beverly's home hours later, and Snaptrap freed Larry. They then walked up to the front door. Fortunately it was morning by that point so Beverly was sure to be awake. Snaptrap let out a big breath.

"Nervous?" Larry guessed.

"A little, it's been years since I last saw her." Snaptrap admitted. "Oh well, I just hope my mom doesn't answer the door." He rang the doorbell.

Fortunately, Beverly answered the door. She was very surprised.

"Vermie?" She couldn't believe it.

"Hi sis...I'm really sorry about the past." Snaptrap hung his head. "I was just scared that Larry was taking my place, I never meant to hurt anyone. Especially not you. I was hoping we could be friends again."

Beverly hugged him.

"Well of course we can!" She said. "I'm sorry too, I overreacted. I shouldn't have kicked you out, I was just hurt that you lied to me. Oh, and here."

Beverly pulled out a familiar looking scarf out of her purse near the front door.

"My old scarf..." Snaptrap couldn't believe it. "The one you gave for me the Christmas before you went to college."

"I regretted kicking you out not long after I did." Beverly admitted. "And I went outside to call you back in but you were already gone. Your scarf wasn't however, so I've been saving it in hopes that I would see you again."

Snaptrap smiled, took the scarf, and wrapped it around his neck.

"I can't promise that I'll get along completely with Larry right away, old habits die hard, but I can promise that I'll try to treat him better." Snaptrap said. "For your sake."

They hugged. Snaptrap and Larry were then let inside to spend Christmas with her and Snaptrap's mom (neither she nor Snaptrap were happy about that, but Beverly made their mom leave Snaptrap alone for her sake and the sake of the season). Snaptrap and Beverly were best friends once again.


End file.
